


Snowflake in the Spring

by Oliver_966



Series: Blind Love [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adorable, Blind Jack, Bunny and Jack need to get a clue, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More Fluff, One-Shots, Pre-E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Seriously just kiss already!, They will....eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots that all fit into one big story. This fits into the story-line of 5 times Bunny didn't understand Jacks eyes and 1 time he did, I would call it a sequel but some of these will take place before the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already read the first story in this series I suggest doing so. I mean I won't force you to or anything, but certain things will probably confuse you if you don't read that first.  
> Also there's something I think I need to clear up with everyone. I know there has been a lot of rumors going around that I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I am here to put those rumors to rest. They are true. Also yes, I stole that line from despicable me, which guess what I ALSO DO NOT OWN.   
> I pretty much own nothing.

"How long.....have you been... you know" Bunny trails off uncomfortably as I clutch my staff. "Blind?" I supply. "Yeah that.." he nods. Sighing I lean back against the tree I'm sitting im front off, wind telling me where it sits in the ground. Bunny seems ready to pull his ears out every time I move. What does he think I'm some kind of helpless wimp just cause I can't see. I almost comment on it but decide against it as I listen to his worried shifting. That's a conversation for another day. "I wasn't blind when I was mortal, but as Jack Frost the only thing I've ever seen was the moon." I explain. He stares, in shock most likely seeing as he's still processing that I can't see anything. "I have some theories but it doesn't really matter does it. I can't see, big deal I have my ways of getting around. I don't need sight to be happy." I say scooting closer to the furry creature. I can almost feel the warm smile he must be giving me. "I suppose your right." he agrees. I feel him relax, he isn't tense anymore, and he doesn't seem as worried when I move. I did lie about one thing, I don't have theories. I have a theory. I think that when Manny revived me, which is not normal at all seeing as most spirits don't die. Actually I'm the only undead spirit around that I know of. So I think it has something to do with the revival changing my eyes. I know my hair is white now, but it was brown when I was mortal, so I think when Manny changed my eye color he did something wrong. I dunno what, but I don't really care. Like I told Bunny, I could know every detail about the whens and whys, but I still wouldn't be able to see. We sit in silence for a few moments before I reach over and feel his ears. "Huh." I mumble in awe. "What?" the confusion in his voice is evident. "I guess you really aren't a kangaroo." I smirk. I know deep down somewhere that the rabbit is bright red with embarrassed anger right now. "Oh rack off." he grumbles. "Well in my defense the accents just throws me off." I exclaim with my hands in the air. He grunts, though I know he's smiling. I'm good at guessing that kinda stuff. As we fall into our usual banter somewhere in the back of my mind I want to reach over and feel Bunny's fur again. It was so soft and fluffy, I could use him as a pillow if I wanted. That part of me can be dealt with another day though, because I have a rabbit to freeze right now.


	2. Phil, my Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 196 years of loneliness the joy I feel in my very core when I realize I have at least one friend is so incredibly bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I really like this. Yay for Jack and Phil fluff.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own rotg.

"Hey Phil." I say hovering above the yeti as he works. "Glorbsnorb!" he grunts in an annoyed tone. I loosely translate it to "I adore you Jack, you're amazing!"......okay maybe it's more along the lines of "Oh god." but whatever. "What, not exited to see your best friend in the entire universe." I can feel the awkward looks Phil's coworkers are giving him as he shifts loudly. Wind makes sure I know just how embarrassed he is. "So what ya working on Phil?" I ask dropping down to a sitting position on the table. "Haeknd." he replies in a monotone voice. "Aw, try to have a little more fun in life Phil." I groan hopping back into the air. "Tlkraj." he mutters under his breathe. "Handfur kunfajfi!" a girly voice screeches followed by the unmistakable sound of a slap. "Whoa Phil what did you say to make her so mad?"I ask through laughter. Phil just groans in pain. "Seriously dude you must have said something really stupid." I continue my laughter echos through the room and I can't help but wonder what Phil looks like right now. "Ghanf hafkn yakndf." he grumbled resuming whatever he was doing before I interfered. "Aw Phil, you know you love me." I coo smiling. ".....gi djmfh." he says after a few moments. I smile, knowing somewhere in my heart that he had just said I know. "So when are you gonna kick me out?" I ask leaning back in the air and pretending to look at things I'll never see. "Hafn." the yeti says, I've come to recognize that word as now so I stick my tongue out. "Fine fine." I chuckle floating down. As the large furry being grabs me with his big hands and begins to walk towards the exit to the workshop I lean down and whisper, "Stop by and visit me some time, I'm starting to understand what your saying a little so it won't be so boring for you to visit me." I try not to sound as desperate for the company as I am. "gi jadnd...." I hear his voice soften and I feel my cheeks frost over. "Ahsndu landiw." the yeti calls as he tosses me into the snow and I smile, happy to have one person to call my friend after 196 years of loneliness. Floating into the air I feel the wind guide me to my little cave. The one I created so Phil could visit if he ever wanted to. Eventually I grew attached to the little home and found myself building furniture for it out of ice and stealing needed blankets, pillows, and other decorations. I soon began storing things in the cave. I wanted my items to be more secure so I crafted a door out of ice. Soon I had a little part of the world to call my own. I sit down on my couch and drift into an empty sleep. No dreams, no nightmares, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed that the yetish wasn't totally random then congrats. I actually made a key of the words being said as I wrote them. I do plan to have more Phil in the future so the word key will be reused and added upon. If you want the words used in this chapter then just ask in the comments and I'll send them to you. :)


	3. Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack listens to the little girl and her mother as they build a snowman, and wonders why sorrow is so thick in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is pretty sad. There is oc death in this chapter.   
> disclaimer: I don't own rotg

Jack was confused at first, when the little girl was home on a wednesday afternoon, playing out in the snow. There was snow but not enough for a day off school. Wind said she looked to be about 6, so she should have been at school. Yet here the girl was, playing in the snow. When her mother came out he knew something was off immideatly. The sadness he could feel seeping off the woman contrasted with the warm smile wind told him she was giving the girl. "Mommy help me build a snowman!" the child squeled in glee. The mother chuckled, though it sounded almost bitter to Jack, and nodded. "Ok, let's start the base." the woman helped the child when she seemed to look around in confusion for a moment. Jack heard the two women roll a big ball of snow up and set it down in the yard. "What now mommy?" the girl asked, and Jack could hear the smile in her voice. "We build the head of course! It's just like the middle but smaller." the lady explained, the mother laughed, though it sounded more like being strangled than any other noise of joy he had ever heard. The imortal listened and felt as they rolled up another ball of snow from the powdery ground and he commanded the sky to send soft snowflakes down from the clouds. "I wanna give the snowman brown hair! Just like me." the childish voice declared. "How about we just give her a hat instead." the mother asks softly. Jack watches unsure as to why the situation seems so sad. "Okay, How about we give her my old pink hat?" the child asks glancing up at her mother. "Thats a great idea....I'm going to run inside for just a momment and get the things we need to finish this, don't....don't go anywhere" the woman seems to be trying to stop a sob as she says this. "I won't. I promise." the girl sounds so sincere and sweet, and Jack wonders why that makes the situation so much sadder. "Okay...." the woman is so heasetant and she seems to run inside. She runs bac kout the door moments later with hats gloves a carrot buttons of different colors a jacket a scarf and other varios clothing materials. As they dress the snowman Jack notices the tear that runs down the womans cheek. "You did a good job, this is the greatest snowman I've seen in my whole life." the woman says proudly. "Mommy I'm tired." the girl yawns. "I know sweety." the mother seems to choke on her words. "Come give mommy a hug." and the girl does, she stumbles tiredly into her mothers arms. Jack seems to relize this is not the kind of tired that can be fixed with a simple nap, the kind of tired that a causes a child to yawn after playing outside to long. No this is a diffferent kind of tired. "Mommy loves you, so so much. That will never change, no matter what. You are such a sweet amazing girl, and I'm so proud to call you my daughter." the woman struggles to smile as she talks. "I love you to mommy." the girl whispers. "It's okay to fall asleep now baby." the girls mother whispers the pure misery that echoes through her voice is horroble to listen to. "When I wake up.... can..... can we.....build.....another....snow....man?" the girl is falling asleep as she speaks. "Yes, an amazing snow man, we can give it brown hair, just like you." the mother laughs that hollow laugh again. "I love you my angle." the mother whispers as the childs eyes close, only then does Jack hear her sobs. The thick tears fall onto the womans daughters form and Jack knows deep doen that the girl has no heartbeat. "You, you lookrd just like your father, with, with your brown hair, and, and those green eyes, and you were so sweet, and you you didn't deserve to, to die!" the woman chokes on her tears as she talks to her precios childs corpse. "Why? WHY? WHY?" the womans hollow screams continue even after the paremedics take the little girls body away. "It's sad, when these little kids die, from these diseases. The ones we can't prevent yet. I only hope that one day the world will have the technology that allows kids like her to live." a nurse whispers sadly to another nurse. Jack feels tears well up in his unseeing eyes as he cries for this child, and every other child that had ever died for any reason. Not only for the children but the adults to, he cried for the greiving families of the children, and their friends, and all their loved ones. For every child that deserved to live, but died instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this sad little chunk of misery was caused by a nightmare where my brother died in my arms and all I could do was watch. It was almost as bad as the nightmare I had where my brother was trapped in our burning house and I was the only one who would go in and save him. (spoiler alert: we both died in that dream) It seems like Pitch has been having a bit of fun with me recently :P. Anyways I hope I made you all cry and feel the desperate need to hug your loved ones. :D


	4. Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is painfully short, but I hope you enjoy anyways.

Before I got my memories back, I didn't understand colors. People always went on about them, talking about which was their favorite, which ones they didn't like, which ones went well together. For someone who couldn't see, it sounded like insanity. So when I got the memories and saw them all, all the reds greens blues and more I felt a longing, to see them everyday. To wake up and see all the beautiful sights most take for granted. When my friends talk about which color is best, I know my favorite is blue, and when they fight about which is the worst I know that I think yellow is ugly as hell, and when they talk about the colors of Bunny's eggs I know what they mean. I cling to what I saw in those memories, knowing if I forget those colors, I can't see them again. Ever. So when Bunny asks me if I understand colors, I tell him sorta. Because that's the truth.


	5. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny and Jacks have a strange relationship. What does everyone think of it? Well here's a little insight of whats to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of this is going to be so stuffed full of drama and sexual tension I can barely wait. For now though enjoy everyone's thoughts on Bunny and Jack :P  
> I don't own rotg

Sandy really really really really really really needed friends who weren't so oblivious to literally just about everything on the planet. 

Take for instance two of his closest friends, Jack Frost, and E. Aster Bunnymund. 

They have been alive for hundreds of years, yet neither of them can tell that they are so obviously in love. 

And Norths, group hugs certainly aren't helping the horrible sexual tension between the two.

Sandy has no idea what he would do without Sophie, the only other person on the entire planet who can see that Jack and Bunny both need to just kiss already. 

In fact some times Sandy gets so fed up with the two he makes little sand images of the two kissing and waves his arms around.

Sadly no one ever notices this, so all Sandy can do is sit around and wait for the two to stop acting like children and kiss already. 

Because honestly even if Sandy couldn't see his friends dreams, dreams about each other, dreams about being together, dreams about being making out with each other, he would be able to see that they were both head over heals for each other.

"You look nice today Bunny." Jack will say and Bunny will respond with "Oh, thanks, you look great to Jackie." and it only gets more awkward from there.

"Kisssssss!" Sandy wants to yell. But alas he is mute. 'This sucks....' Sandy decides glaring at Jack and Bunny, trying to will them to kiss each other. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

North thought Bunny and Jack would be over petty fighting by now. "We are all friends here!" he yells, forcing everyone to hug.

This only makes them act weirder! Avoiding each other in hugs, short conversations, arguing. 

"Bunny and Jack sit down!" North will yell and they will both jump away from each other and sit on opposite ends of the couch.

North is getting fed up with it. "They are acting like children." he rants to a yeti. 

Some yeti just nod, a few will snicker, and there is one, very quiet reclusive yeti that always rubs his face with his hand when he brings it up.

He mumbles something about idiotic winter sprites and then shuffles off, to who knows where. "See you around... uh..... Phil!" North will call to the yeti, unsure of why the subject annoys him so.

North is very much fed up with his friends. He also has a plan. A plan to make them stop this fighting. All he needs to do is wait for the perfect moment and then STRIKE! 

Yes North will make his friends stop all this fighting, whether they like it or not.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tooth could see the sexual tension. Bunny and Jack certainly weren't very discreet about how they feel. 

In fact the only people who don't know about the awkward relationship between the spirits, are the two spirits themselves..... and North.

Tooth thinks it's kinda cute, and when they do get together, she'll definitely be there to cheer them on.... and coo about how cute they are behind their backs.

Still Tooth doesn't want to interfere, she thinks that it will happen when it happens, so Sandy stop telling them to kiss everyone look in this direction, do not look at Sandy because he's rushing the drama.

'Stop rushing the drama Sandy, this is the most fun I've had since the Greek gods drama fest went down.' that's how Tooth feels about Jack and Bunny's relationship.

As long as the teeth are okay at least. If the awkward little drama going on between her friends affects either of their brushing habits..... well lets not go into the details of what Tooth will do if that happens.

It's a bit morbid......

But so far the teeth have been fine, and Tooth is much less bored at meetings with Norths oblivious antics, and the amazing sexual tension between Jack and Bunny.

Yes Tooth is enjoying herself thoroughly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am not in love with Jack frost. That is all there is to it. I'm not. 

Nope........ not in love........ 

There is no bubbly feeling when I bump into him, and when North forces us to hug I don't love the cool feeling of his skin against my fur.

When we end up sitting next to each other during a meeting my heart doesn't race, and when he comes over I most definitely do NOT want to pick him up, drag him into the burrow, which I do not keep cleaner than it had been since it was built to impress him, and cuddle up with him in my nest and profess my deep seated love for him.

You know why? Because I am NOT NOT NOOOT in love with Jack Frost. Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope.

I'm doomed aren't I.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I've never been in love before, I think. 

I died when I was 14 and I was pretty immature back then, so I just never really felt for any of the local girls, and maybe I thought some of the local men were nice looking but if anyone caught wind of that back then, I would have been executed. 

So I'm not really sure if I'm in love with Bunny, but there's definitely something there.

Something that makes me want to cuddle up next to him, and be with him all the time, yet stay away from him because what if he doesn't feel the same way!

These are the thoughts running through the head of Jack Frost, constantly.

As in all of the time.

And when he isn't thinking about this, he's usually daydreaming, about a certain rabbit.

A fuzzy rabbit. One that you really don't need to be able to see to enjoy, because he's so fuzzy. "Just think of how soft he is, he would make the best pillow ever. Think about it wind just think!" are the words the wind is subjected to, all of the time.

So while Jack Frost isn't entirely sure of what he is feeling, he knows it's more than friendship.

"Bunny you look nice today." 'Nice did i just say nice, ugh, I should have said great, only an idiot would say you look nice today' 

Yes definitely more than friendship. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sneak Peak to the next part:

"North! Let us out! Why the bloody hell did you close the door?" Bunny yells pounding on the door. 

I have wind look around the small closet we are standing in and wonder what North could have possibly needed out of the wrapping paper closet in the middle of April.

"Work things out. We are all friends, stop this fighting." North yells into the closet, followed by Tooth giggling. 

I feel my mouth fall open and I can only imagine, that Bunny has a similar expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've read the sneak peak, I've upset that little part of your brain that needs to know things, the part that can't let things go, the part that's made me desperate to know how some shitty Christmas movie my school turned on when I was in kindergarten ends because we didn't finish it, so now you need to know what happens next. You need to know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah I study psychology...... so yeah....... stay tuned.... please.....


	6. Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! It feels so much longer than it is! Why do you guys put up with me? 
> 
> I don't own rotg, nor do i make any money of this fic. I

"North! Let us out! Why the bloody hell did you close the door?" Bunny yells pounding on the door. 

I have wind look around the small closet we are standing in and wonder what North could have possibly needed out of the wrapping paper closet in the middle of April.

"Work things out. We are all friends, stop this fighting." North yells into the closet, followed by Tooth giggling. 

I feel my mouth fall open and I can only imagine, that Bunny has a similar expression on her face.

"Sandy! Tooth! Come on guys!" I join Bunny, pounding on the door. 

"They left didn't they......" Bunny grumbles stepping back. I nod, glaring in the general direction if the door.

"Sooooo....... should we break the door down or something...?" I ask, seeing the obvious solution. 

A few moments later I hear a loud thump followed by something hitting the floor. "Bloody bastard." I hear Bunny hiss.

"What happened?" I ask in confusion. "He used magic on the stupid door, we're stuck in here..." Bunny grunts. 

"Great." I mumble sitting down next to bunny, who I can hear moving around, shifting positions I think.

"So, hows the preparations for Easter going?" I ask Bunny, figuring if I'm going to be stuck in a closet with him until North lets us out, I might as well make some conversation.

"Ah, pretty good, I guess..." we fall into an awkward silence, as per usual. I have no clue what to say, but anything would be better than this.

"So...." I trail off not sure where I was going with that.

"Ugh I'm gonna kill North when we get out of here." Bunny threatens leaning back. I shrug, "He means well..... I think..." I mumble the last part.

"Still, locking us in a closet, I mean really!" he exclaims. I shrug again. 

A few minutes pass before anyone speaks again. "So, how've you been?" Bunny asks, the tension in the small room is high.

"Pretty good, how about you?" I reply fiddling with the hem of my sweatshirt.

"Good, good....." and the silence is back. At least before we were talking. 

"Ahem, sooo...." I bite the inside of my lip as I speak. "Jack." Bunny suddenly sounds so serios it causes me to jump a little. 

"What's up Bunny?" I ask with a smile. "I know, in the past, we weren't the closest, in fact we hated each other, but you know I don't feel that way anymore, right?" my mouth hangs open in shock as he speaks.

"Well, duh, same to you, I mean we don't hate each other, actually I really like you! Like a lot!" I try to explain my feelings, though I don't really understand them either, I just spout what pops up in my head without restraint.

"Do you mean like, a friend or maybe..." he trails off and I nod, though which thing I'm nodding to I don't know.

"Jack... I like you too." he blurts and I feel my heart swell inside my chest. I feel all my insecurity's drain from my body as I reach out and hug my furry friend.

"Is this...." I try to find the word I'm looking for, Lovers doesn't feel right, but friends doesn't either.

"I don't know, but we can figure it out together, we have all the time in the world." he whispers holding me closer. 

I gasp as the room brightens, Bunny also jumps back. "Finally!" Tooth yells and the wind decodes Sandy's symbols for me, a clock moving around and stopping. About time, maybe?

"What are you bloody ass's going off about!" Bunny snaps, and North shrugs, "I am as confused as you are Bunny, but dis is good, you and Jack are very good friends now, so we can stop ze fighting." he sounds so sure but Bunny and I just shrug.

"Sure, whatever North." I sigh, standing up, staff in hand and walking out of the closet. "I gotta go, several snow storms are now behind schedule, thank for that North, and a lot of towns didn't get the needed frost or ice storms. Bye!" and I dive out a window before anyone can respond.

Even if what I said was slightly true, we were in that closet for a long time, the real reason I left was to think. Think about the past, the present, and the future. 

And the future looks bright. Very bright indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> :D -_- -_0 0_0 o_o -_-


End file.
